


Twilight

by PocketSizedWolf



Series: Twilock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Imprinting, M/M, Secret Identity, Supernatural Elements, Vampire John, Vampires, Werewolf Mycroft, Werewolf Sherlock, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSizedWolf/pseuds/PocketSizedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Being Human/Twilight inspired Sherlock story. Rating may change. By may, I mean will. Future Mary/John & Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Alexandra brushed the newly dyed blonde hair from her eyes as she stared up at the red bricked building, a strange feeling in her stomach, fear and nerves mingling to make her feel positively sick.  
"Alex.." her father spoke softly beside her and she shook her head.  
"It's Mary now, remember?"  
Alexandra replied in her soft American accent.  
"I've already apologised three times. It's not my fault that we've had to go into hiding, is it?"  
"I know.. I'm sorry. I just.. It's hard to get used to.."  
"I know.. Probably lose the accent too. Ruins our cover."  
"I don't think I'm going to fit in here..." Alex gently changed the subject, her fingers picking at the black rubber along the window, peeling off parts. "It's hard enough fitting in at a new school, but having to hide everything about myself at the same time.."  
"I can imagine.. But it won't be for long. As soon as your mother works things out, we can go back home..."  
"She's a trained assassin. It's not going to work out. Either she'll be killed or we'll have to stay in hiding forever.. You know that as well as I do."  
"Just get out of the car, Mary." Her father responded, her outburst obviously hitting a nerve. Sighing softly, the sixteen year old pushed open the car door and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and making her way towards the school office.

Her first lesson at her new school was quick nerve wracking. Eyes were fixed upon her from the minute she entered the first classroom and was forced by the teacher to introduce herself.  
"My name is Mary Morstan, I've just moved here due to my mother's work" she spoke, flawlessly, in a North London accent, her words almost completely the truth. Her name, of course, being a complete lie. But that's who she needed to be now. Alexandra Grace Rebecca Allen was a thing of the past. Mary Elizabeth Morstan was everything she was now. The same eyes followed her as she moved to the only empty seat in the back of the classroom, beside a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. Mary sat beside her, silently pulling out a pen and paper from her bag, and chewing nervously on the pen lid. The dark haired girl watched in bemusement for a few moments waiting until the attention of the class was demanded by the teacher once more, before she finally spoke.  
"Hi. I'm Janine. I was new last year, so I get how weird it is.."  
Mary turned to look at her, noting the girl's Irish accent and a number of other things. Eventually, a soft smile passed over Mary's face.  
"It is a bit..."

The lunch hall was full when Mary finally stepped inside. She'd been with Janine all morning, but had found herself parted from her only friend at the school in the lesson just before lunch. As she stood, staring at the various foods before her and finding very few of them even remotely appetising, Mary found herself missing America, and her old friends. It had been weird, leaving them behind. They'd never know what happened to her, she'd not had a chance to say goodbye before they'd had to run. She shook her head, choosing a few items and paying. It wouldn't do to dwell. She'd always know that at any minute, her mother's job as a CIA assassin would catch up to them and they'd have to go into hiding. Mary turned, her eyes scanning the hall, when a waving hand caught her attention.  
"Everyone, this is Mary. She just moved here from London. Mary, this is Greg, Philip Irene and Sally."  
"Hi.." Mary smiled, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. With a warm smile, Greg shifted up on the bench to give Mary room to sit down beside him.

"So which part of London are you from?" Greg asked as Mary tucked into her chips. She accidentally swallowed one whole, coughing in surprise as the slightly pointed edges dug into her throat. Swallowing a mouthful of water, she nervously played with her hair.  
"North. Islington." She blurted out, trying to remember the cover story she'd worked out with her father the night before. Her attention was stolen, however, by the door to the outside opening. Mary watched as a group of teens her age entered the busy hall, and the sea of students parted as they made their way to a table that had clearly been left empty for them. One in particular caught her eye and her gaze followed the sandy-haired teen. He was attractive, definitely, and she could feel her heart pounding as he looked in her direction. Their eyes locked for a moment before a red headed teen who looked slightly older, tugged him by the arm towards the table.

"Who..?" Mary started, her gaze still focused on the group of teens  
"Oh. You've not encountered them yet? Well.. The blonde is Harriet Watson. Goes by the name Harry. She's dating Clara Jones, the brunette over there. The shorter male is John Watson, Harry's brother. The other two are Amelia and Rory.. They're Dr Watson's foster family. They're slightly.. Odd. They don't socialise with anyone outside of the family so I wouldn't even bother trying.." Greg shrugged, before finishing off his sandwich. Mary nodded, lightly chewing on her thumbnail as her eyes met John's across the room once more.


End file.
